


Cookie Run: The Spice Files: Sour

by shrimpfriendly



Series: Cookie Run: The Spice Files trilogy [2]
Category: Cookie Run
Genre: Angst, Other, i don’t know what else to put, moon powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpfriendly/pseuds/shrimpfriendly
Summary: Pirate must go on an epic quest to defeat the darkness to save Moonlight.
Series: Cookie Run: The Spice Files trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100243
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

it was a long night. 

The Dark Enchantress ghosted through the castle of Yogurca to Yogurt Cream’s room where he was trying to be resurrected by monks and healers all throughout Yogurca, then in a flash, The Dark Enchantress appeared. 

“Hush, I have come for a lost soul...” she said. “But if I resurrect this poor thing, there will be consequences.” 

“I will never trust you.” A voice said, it was Lilac Cookie’s. “I haven’t spoken a word when Yogurt Cream was alive and well, and now I speak with prestige behind him. You are not going to corrupt him...” 

“Get out of way, you pest.” The Dark Enchantress boomed, using her dark magic picking up Lilac and moving them aside with such great force. “Rise up you poor thing, I have your soul, and I want you to find him.” 

A dark aura surrounded Yogurt Cream, he was being resurrected by the Dark Enchantress, he woke up. 

He was not his treasure needing self, he was donning dark armor and powers of darkness, this was not the Yogurt Cream the people wanted. 

“Go find the moon child, my warrior servant!” The Dark Enchantress commanded. “Bring him to me so I can corrupt him once more again!” 

**_ “ Yes, my queen. _ _”_ **

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, Cream Horn City, Pirate has acquired an apartment all to himself, he wakes up to start a new day, he yawns, getting ready for the day in style. 

He dreads himself out of bed. 

“Another day, another cruise, let’s get this loot...”

Putting on a button up shirt buttoning up every button except for the two top ones and a jacket he got, Pirate gets out of his apartment. 

“Ahhh, Cream Horn City...” Pirate sighs. “Where ta treasure is fake and the people are somewhat nice!” 

Pirate haven’t experienced land in a long time, well, land that wasn’t sand in a long time. 

“Ayyye...” he groaned. “This ground be weird feeling..” 

He walked over to Salt’s place as Salt was drinking water. 

“Hello, Pirate.” 

“HEY SALT!” 

“How’s the apartment?” Salt asked. “Yknow you gotta pay for it soon.” 

“I know, I know.” Pirate said. “No one is willin ta hire me for anything!” 

“Remember.” Salt said. “If no one wants you, I will always have your back. My rum cake.” 

Pirate blushed, he loved being called rum cake, he got a little smooch from salt which got him ready to work with Salt. 

When the day was done, Pirate headed back to his apartment, it was strange, his whole life, he was raised by pirates and his mom, Moonlight Cookie, he never heard of apartments, or rent, or jobs, he was new to this new life, then, a voice called in his mind. 

“Rum...” 

Who could it had be?

“Go to sleep... I must tell you something...” 

Pirate got knocked out cold and blacked out. In his dreams he was with Moonlight Cookie. 

“Rum... you came back...” Moonlight Cookie said. 

“Huh? Is something ta matter?” Pirate asked. 

“The darkness...” she said. “It might consume me whole...” 

Oh no, Pirate thought, the darkness, this had to be the work of someone he knew. 

“I am giving you some of my powers...” Moonlight said. “It’s going to take you a while to hone them, but no worries, the wizard foresaw the future... work with a warrior that is willing to help and save me...” 

“Wait! Moonlight!” Pirate called out. “What about you?” 

“I’ll be fine sweetie.” She replied. “You are the moonchild after all.” 

And then, Pirate woke up, he was not in his apartment, he was in a hut. 

“Hey! You’re finally awake!” A voice said. “Now I can shave your beard clean off General Ju-“ 

Pirate was not General Jujube Cookie. 

“DAMMIT!” The voice said. “AND I THOUGHT I HAD HIM TOO!” 

The person said defeated sitting down. 

“Hey...” Pirate said. “It’s okay... it was an honest mistake... I’m Pirate Cookie!”

The person mumbled, he hated losing, he did not like it at all. 

“I must be blind as a bat...” the voice said once more. “I know you’re not Jujube cookie, but I’m Leek Cookie, heir of the Leek Clan...”

“Ta Leek Clan?!” Pirate asked. “I’ve never heard of such things!” 

“Ever since I tried defeating Jujube, I moved to Cream Horn City, in this little ol hut.” Leek continued. “I’ve been studying the art of light and how to use it in battle to make my own bamboo sword out of light. I CALL IT, THE BAMBOO SWORD LITE!” 

Pirate couldn’t help but laugh and enjoy it, was this the warrior Moonlight was talking about? 

“You wanna train with me?” Leek asked as he helped Pirate get up. 

“Tats all ye... I don’t really want to...” Pirate replied, but as he said that, felt lifted up all by himself. 

“Huh?!” 

The moon powers were kicking in. 

“AH SHIT!” Pirate yelled. “I DIDNT KNOW THEY WOULD COME NOW!” 

“WHAT IS IT PIRATE?!” Leek yelled. “Are you, floating?” 

“GET ME DOWN!” 

Leek tried so hard to get him down, he did all he could he grabbed something heavy and tossed it towards Pirate. 

“CATCH!” 

Pirate grabbed it and was sinking back down to the ground. 

“Phew!” Leek said. “That was close! You could’ve been hot soup!” 

“Yeah....” Pirate said. “I gotta get back ta Salt, he’s probably wondering where I am.” 

“Salt?” Leek said. “I think I know him, I bought fish one time from him...” 

When they arrived at Salt’s place it started to snow. 

“Ah god dammit.” Pirate said. “I hate snow.” 

Leek wondered why. 

“Ya see... I was once kinship with... someone strict.” Pirate continued. “She was strict, a straightforward maniac... she abused me. She thought the only lives that deserved to exist was women and little kiddos, she uh... yeah I bet that’s too heavy for ya..” 

“Is she friends with General Jujube Cookie?” Leek asked. “I’ve never heard of this bitch.” 

“I’ve heard of her.” Salt said. “We recently got divorced. She abused me.” 

“WHAT?” Pirate yelled. “YE WERE MARRIED TO CAPTAIN ICE???” 

“Yes, but she kind of had great perseverance on the world.” Salt replied. “She wanted you dead, Pirate. When you left to become a Pirate... she wanted to be wed by me, but that didn’t last long, she tortured me in such sexualness that worries me for her child, Peppermint.” 

“Knowing her keen for kiddos.” Pirate said. “She wouldn’t harm them! I’ve seen her at the tower of frozen waves!” 

Leek stood up, he didn’t know if she was related to Jujube at all. 

“If she’s related to Jujube...” Leek said. “I will hunt her down!” 

Then, Pirate’s power of his left eye happened again, this time shooting a beam at a fish, Salt was shocked. 

“Pirate?” Salt asked. “What’s up with you?” 

His powers were coming to him, the powers that the Moonlight Cookie gave him, but he had to tell the truth somehow. 

“Do you want to hear the tale of the Moonchild?” 

“The Moonchild?” Salt asked. 

“Ohhh! I know that story!” Leek said. “My mother told me that story every night before I went to sleep when I was little, such good memories...” 

“Well...” Pirate took off his eyepatch revealing the crescent on his left eye. 

“I am the Moonchild.” 

Salt and Leek were both in shock to hear that he was the Moonchild, then Sorbet Shark came in. 

“Howdy bitchbags! How’s it-PIRATE?!” 

Pirate, being shy about his crescent eye waved at Sorbet Shark. 

“B-boss... WHATS UP WITH YOUR EYE?!” Sorbet yelled. 

“IM THE MOONCHILD, ME BOY!” Pirate yelled. “That’s what’s up with me eye!” 

“Really?!” Sorbet yelled. “I thought your eye was a glass eye that was awful and needed to be fixed!” 

“Sorbet Shark!” Salt said. “Now is not the time.” 

Pirate sat back for a while as he had his dinner, then, he had an idea. 

_ I’m gonna start a rock n roll band... khehahahaha! _

It was a plan for the ages, to get with the times. 


	2. Path Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dark force rips a hole in a shack roof...

Pirate went outside to the docks, he was thinking about Moonlight Cookie, his mother, he missed her. 

“Mother...” Pirate said as he stared at the night sky. “I’m sorry about all of ta trouble I caused when I was working for her... I wish I could fix it. Sometimes I wonder why I have this crescent on me eye, why did I have to hide who I really am?” 

With no response at all, Pirate scoffed. 

“Aye.... it be a little bit of sentience.” 

Then, Salt called for dinner. 

“Pirate, dinner’s ready!” 

“I’m comin Salt! I’m having moment.” 

Salt realized what was wrong, he went up to Pirate. 

“You alright?” 

Pirate looked away at him mournfully, he realized what was wrong, so Salt being a lovingly good man, gave him a kiss and a hug. 

“I love you.” Salt said. 

“Thanks.” Pirate replied, he choked up and bursted into tears, Salt hugged him tighter. 

“It’s okay man... let it all out.” 

At dinner, Sorbet Shark dug in and ate a lot of fish, Squid Ink was there too eating the food as well, being well aware of Pirate’s presence, they said nothing except a few things. 

“Fruit gummy...” Squid Ink asked to Salt. “Angry... crescent.. eye?” 

“He uh... has a medical condition.” Salt replied. “It’s basically like a glass eye, a shiny eye.” 

“Eye... shiny?” 

“Yes, the eye is shiny.” 

“It his magnum opus!” Sorbet Shark easedropped. 

“Ye say that like I’ve done nothing great in my life.” Pirate said. “I taught ye well!”

Everyone laughed, except for Salt, he barely laughs. 

Then, a loud boom could be heard from outside, it startled them, then a loud sneer voice came from outside. 

“OH SACRED MOON.” It yelled. “WHERE IS THE MOON CHILD.” 

Shit. 

They were looking for him, Salt rushed outside. 

“What the ruckus outside my shack?!” 

“Are you related to the Moonchild?” It was a demon looking thing. 

“I am Dark Cream Cookie, assigned by the Dark Enchantress to swipe the Moonchild and CORRUPT HIM!” 

“I serve fish here sir.” Salt replied. “There’s no way I’d be related to the Moonchild.” 

“Very well.” Dark Cream said. “You left me no choice.” 

He ripped a hole in Salt’s roof of his shack, this infuriated him. 

“Alright, THATS IT.” Salt yelled. “YOU MESS WITH MY SHACK, YOU MESS WITH ME!” 

Squid Ink noticed the hole in the roof too, they didn’t want to cry, but they wanted to fight. 

“FRUIT GUMMY!” Squid Ink yelled. “WANT... TO HELP!!” 

They all began to fight, it was gruesome, but when you mess with Squid Ink, you’ll get a pretty gruesome fight, Pirate wanted to help as well, but didn’t know how without revealing his identity, how would that work?

He thought of a plan, burst a moon attack from the same hole in the ceiling damaging Dark Cream, potentially knocking them out, their plan was coming to full fruition. They shot themselves out of the hole in the roof with his hair covering the crescent, everyone was shocked and not surprised. 

“Angry... Angry is flying!” Squid Ink said as they saw Pirate float. 

“Who are you??” Dark Cream asked. 

“I ain’t tellin ye.” Pirate replied. “But I will give ya a little something not ta mess with my love!” 

Pirate did a moon attack on Dark Cream knocking him out of the air and onto the ground, Squid Ink got happy. 

“Angry... Angry save!!!” Squid Ink. 

“Thanks.” Salt said, Giving Pirate a kiss on the cheek. “Next time, let us do the work.” 

Squid Ink was shocked and thought to themselves. “Angry.... love... Fruit gummy?!” 

Leek was impressed. 

“I didn’t know the Moonchild could do that!” Leek said. “We should like, start our own club or something. Our own clan!” 

“No thanks.” Salt said. “I gotta fix the roof.” But he realized, he had no supplies to fix the roof. 

“Okay fine let’s start a clan, or whatever it’s called.” 

“We could call it a crew.” Sorbet Shark said. “A rock n roll band!” 

“Squad...” Squid Ink said. “Fruit gummy squad...” 

“Leek Clan 2!” Leek said. “Electric Boogaloo!” 

Pirate then yelled above all of them. “DYSFUNCTION OF THE GODS!” 

“I LIKE THAT!” Leek yelled. “THE DYSFUNCTION OF THE GODS!!!” 

“What... mean?” Squid Ink asked. 

“I don’t know what that means.” Salt replied. “But if it sounds cool I guess it sounds cool.” 

“I still have a lot to learn about me powers.” Pirate said. “I’ve got ta go to the City of Wizards. Me mum lives there!” 

Somewhere off distant however, Dark Cream passed out but however he was no longer in Cream Horn City, but somewhere different. 

“Wake up...” a voice said to him as he was still asleep. 

His eyes opened, he was in water and was near someone calming. 

“Don’t be upset...” the calming person said. “Relax a bit. I’m Apricot Cookie.” 

Dark Cream’s wing purked, he didn’t know he was going to be here but he was here. 

“You seem lost.” Apricot said. “I found you, and dragged you here. Poor soul you are.. you’ve must’ve been a king, but lost it to darkness.” 

“Don’t remind me...” Dark Cream said. “Don’t remind me of my past...” 

“It’s okay.” Apricot said. “Our past can be gruesome and horrifying, but don’t worry, always look into the future.” 

Dark Cream remembered. 

The fond memories of being king of Yogurca, back when he was Yogurt Cream, they must’ve swept away. 

“My form is permanent. It can’t change me back to the person I was before.” Dark Cream said. 

“Stay a while.” Apricot said. “We have food, and lively atmosphere.” 

Dark Cream gave into it, but not into deep however, if the Dark Enchantress were to find him, she would’ve had the Apricot Village destroyed. 


End file.
